Adventures With Magic: Year 1
by Messrs
Summary: Before Lily and James in second year Krissey knows the entire future only, will James believe her. Not to mention she's in love with Sirius or does she love Remus?
1. The Letter

Year One  
  
Krissey Nicole Sylvester was having a usual day at home with her parents and siblings. As they finished their dinner Jim, her father, asked that she wash up, and like she usually did she agreed (otherwise she'd have been grounded). As she was cleaning, the phone rang. Automatically her brothers and sister began fighting over who it was for. Marie answered the phone and it actually wasn't for Alix, Jessey, or Justin. It was actually for Krissey it was her best friend Amanda Alexander from Camden Junior high school. "Hey" Amanda greeted her. "What's up?" Krissey asked. After the two got off the phone and Kris finished the dishes she sat down in the living room and began to read. No sooner had she sat down than her seventeen-year-old brother had come in and snatched her book. "Oooh what's this? What is the point in all this nonsense?" That was not something that he should have said because this upset Krissey very badly. She felt the anger rising up inside of her, and since she usually looked away when she was annoyed or angry, she looked up at the lights above Alix. In the next instant, there was a loud noise as three light bulbs shattered above her brother's head. He immediately threw the book and ran toward the stairs eager to get away from his little sister. She was thinking, "What just happened? Did I do that?" Soft glowing light and a tap on the window interrupted her train of thought. She jumped up and raised the window. No sooner had she opened the window than a young woman with pearly blue skin and deep velvety blue hair popped up at her. "Hi, I'm Karen. I'm also an elf." Krissey stared in disbelief. "I was sent here by Mr., Proffessor Albus Dumbledore himself, he asked me to bring you this." She held out a very light sky blue envelope out to Krissey. She reached out with great caution. "Well, go on it doesn't bite." Krissey opened the envelope and read:  
Dear Ms. Sylvester,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We look forward to seeing you this term. An owl is expected of you no later than August the fifteenth. The supply  
list is enclosed. Thank you.  
  
Headmistress  
  
Minerva Mcgonnagal  
  
Krissey showed her mother and father the letter and the list. She also introduced them to Karen as the fact Karen was going to be flying her in to England tomorrow. She was given a quiz before they left. Once in London the two stopped behind a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. A small wizard tapped three bricks with his wand and it opened a doorway into Diagon Alley. Karen directed her to a beautiful huge white building. The bank, which was called Gringott's. On the front of the door was a saying:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there. A friend of hers who had passed away had left her some money. In the vault she went to there were mounds She had gotten fourteen galleons, eighteen sickles, and three knuts. She hardley understood but she did know that galleons were the highest and knuts were the lowest.As she left she decided to look at her list. Which now read:  
SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:  
Three sets of plain work robes  
One plain pointed hat  
One set of dragonhide gloves  
Parchment  
Quills  
Ink  
One wand  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2  
Charms, Grade 2 By: Adalbert Waffling  
Magical Potions and Drafts, Grade 2 By:Arsenius Jigger  
Dark Forces Volume Two By:Quentin Trimble  
One standard size pewter cauldron  
Potions ingrediants  
  
She stopped at a place called Flourish and Blotts to pick up her books. Then it was off to Odds and Ends for her cauldron, quills, ink, parchment, and her other potions ingrediants. As she was leaving she saw a girl she'd met the other day by the name of Rachel. Just as the two had started up a conversation a boy around their age with dark brown hair and glasses crashed into them. Rachel was quite mad at him so Krissey left to get her wand and robes. As she left an old dusty shop, called Madam Malkin's, with her robes wrapped in dark blue paper another young boy around her age ran into her. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." he said. "Thanks, I've got it." "My name is Sirius Black, I'm a second year you must be a first." "Actually, they skipped me up a year. I'm Krissey Sylvester my friends call me Kris." "That's awesome. Were you sorted yet?" "Gryffindor." "Me too. Let me show you around" 


	2. Diagon Alley

Krissey thought he was cute but didn't say any thing because she wasn't sure he was single. They stopped at a place called Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop to buy wet start fireworks. Then he explained what quidditch was. "It's a wizard sport that involves four balls, fourteen players, and broomsticks. Right?" "That's right. Here lets go in here that might explain it better." They entered a shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. On their way out for an ice cream and a butterbeer two boys came up and: "Oh look Severus, Black has a girlfriend."said the light headed one. his friend who must have been Severus whailed in laughter then shouted "Are you sure Lucius, she's mush too pretty for Sirius." They introduced themselves to Krissey as Lucius Malfoy who had light brown almost blonde hair and grey eyes, and Severus Snape who had long black hair and green eyes. Sirius on the other hand looked much more handsom with black hair and blue eyes. "Personally I was having perfectally good day with Sirius until you two came along and ruined it with your attitudes. If you don't mind I kindly ask you be nice to Mr.Black or neither of you will like me much because I don't really care for Slytherin at the moment. So if you expect me to play nice I suggest you do the same." Krissey lectured. "Goodbye Lucius, Severus. Let's go." Then she and Sirius went for their treats. After they had finished their ice cream and had entered a small resturaunt called The Three Broomsticks for their butterbeers three boys came up and headed straight for their table. The one with untidy hair and glasses she had seen earlier. He was introduced as James Potter. A thin mouse like one called Peter Pettigrew and the other Remus Lupin. She got along quite nicely with Remus, and thought strangely kind of James, but thought Peter was a bit of a baby. "Guess what guys!" shouted Sirius excitedly. "What?" they all yelled. "Krissey upset Malfoy and Snape! Yhea she sure told them off. You'd have loved the look on their faces by the time she'd finished! It was hilarious!!" "Is she a first year?" James asked. "Actually no I'm not. Dumbledore gave me a special quiz and I'm a second." Kris answered happily. To her amazement that provoked them to ask her more questions. Peter asked, "Where you from?" "America but I have some family in Albania I believe. Yes, Elf-Nymphs." Finally James asked where she was staying, "Is it here in town?" "I don't really know. Oh! I forgot to get an owl.,"of course he escorted her. On the way he invited the others to stay over at his house until school started. She and Sirius both agreed immediately, James persuaded the other two by telling them that his mother was making muggle chocolate chip cookies. On the way out of Diagon Alley Krissey and James met a farmilliar face. "Karen Ive been looking for you, I'm going to stay with the Potter's until school starts ok?" "Very well." Karen answered. As Kris and James were walking they were again interrupted, this time by Sirius so as to give Krissey a note and whisper for her to read it when she was alone. When she got to James' she was shown to a room with a small babbling stream and a bridge. The room was amazing and had A Japanese or Chinese sort of feeling. With dragon's and paper lamps too. She crossed to the other side of the room and began to unpack just as she remembered the letter from Sirius. She checked to be sure that she was alone before pulling it from her pocket. She unfolded it and slowly read:  
  
-Kris-  
I know this is kind of soon  
to ask this since we hardly know  
each other, but will you go out  
with me 'cause I really like you  
a lot. I await your reply.  
  
Love-always  
Sirius Black  
  
Krissey smiled when she read it. then pulled out her own owl, Angel, her quill, ink and her parchment then began to write back:  
  
~Sirius~  
I like your note and appreciate  
that you think so highly of me.  
Because of your respect for me  
I can't decline, I guess in smaller  
terms yes, I will take you up  
on that offer. See you when you  
get here. Bye!  
  
Love always  
Krissey Sylvester  
  
Sirius was at home packing when Angel brought him the note from Kris. He smiled happily at the thought of then hurried even faster so he could get to James' and see Kris, his girlfriend. Kris back at James' was getting ready to go and look for him when he showed up. "Hey Kris." he shouted. "Oh god! James scare me half to death will you." "Ok, but only if I can do it twice. Hey ya wanna come swimming?" "Sure James But you're being unthoughtful, we haven't called Severus and Lucius yet." "Oh hush and get dressed I'll meet you downstairs."and he fled. Kris changed into her black bikini and went downstairs closing the door behind her. She and James ran to the pool and she was the first in. James right behind her. After getting him back for dunking her she went under and was swimming to the other side of the pool. She heard some splashes and came to see who had made them. It was Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Everyone was laughing and having fun, until they got out to go to dinner and saw the couple holding hands. The three boys wished they had a girlfriend to start the school year with. By the time dinner was over everyone was back to normal, well except for Sirius and Krissey of course. Remus quit telling jokes around ten and went to bed. Peter and James were playing Exploding Snap. Which was a game where the cards exploded in the loser's face. Kris and Sirius were playing wizard's chess. When the other two finally went to bed Sirius' king was handing over his crown. They went out the room listening to Sirius and Krissey fight about whether or not he let her win. Never the less they were alone and decided to watch a movie. They watched "Charlie's Angels", a muggle movie. As Drew Barrymore(Dylan) done a dropkick Kris jumped up and did the same saying "See I can do that." Sirius snorted with laughter and Kris gave him an evil glare. He stopped and it got romantic. She sat down next to him gazing into his deep, sea-blue, amazing eyes. Just as they began to move in for a kiss: "Ooooh look Peter. Isn't it romantic?" snickered James while Peter looked deathly afraid of the look in Krissey's eyes. "What is it Potter?!!!!?" she snapped. "Yhea and go away you annoying little git!!" Sirius had to put in two scence worth. "Just forgot my cards lovebirds. We'll leave you two alone now." With that James and Peter carefully left the room. James accused Peter of being a baby because he kept looking back to see if Krissey was following them. "Hey Kris let's go up to my room, so there's no more interruption." 


	3. James' house

A/N: sorry to those of you who expected a sex scene, they're too young :)  
  
Instead of answering Kris stood up, frightening him to death. The couple walked up three sets of stairs(well Sirius did anyway, he carried Kris up 1 1/2). The two curled up on his bed listening to music and listening to music and talking until well past two thirty in the morning and falling asleep in each other's arms. When morning came the house elves couldn't find Krissey. They went into Sirius' room to see if he knew where she was. The elf saw the couple and informed the others instead of waking them up. The end of August came all too quickly, and soon it was September first. Allison herded the five of them off to Kingscross Train Station. Between platforms nine and ten you could find a portal to platform nine and three- quarters where they were to board a train to Hogwart's. To get to the platform you were to casually walk towards the wall and you would disappear through it. James went first, then Remus, then first and Kris kept arguing that she wasn't a lady so they went through together and on to the Hogwart's Express to find a empty compartment. It's just as they had sit down there was familiar voices shouting, as the door of the compartment slid open, Krissey recoginized them. Snape and Malfoy were after James and Remus again, with Peter hiding and shivering like a rat. The two boys stopped and apologized to Kris and Sirius. Then asked for their permission to torture Remus and more specially James. "...but ofcourse boys get James a little extra for us to ..PLEASE" Krissey said with a evil grin, "thanks" they shouted after taking off down the corridors after James and Remus again. The two set down and began talking, with Sirius asking if she thought they could get all the boys hooked up with someone."Well I got an idea.."she said once more grinning evilly. "We could hook James up with Malfoy and Remus with Snape." ..." What about Peter scowled Sirius". " Find a phoenix." ..."No seriously" he said..."I could hook Peter with Amanda and Remus with Nicole if shes here. And James will be getting with...excuse my language a TOTAL PREP BITCH!" She shouted getting upset. "But maybe I can prevent that I will have to think about that one. I put Lucius with Eva and Severus with Lily Evans." she said smilling. "But I must warn Lucius to be extra nice because Eva hates Slytherin. And Sirius watch out for Serena." At the end of the conversation the corridor once again slid open for Lucius and Severus. Only this time dragging James and Remus with Peter slowly following. "How's this?" they asked..."Yes but it is now time to let them go." replied Kris. "AWW..do we have to?" asked Severus. "Yes you do." answered Sirius. The others all set down and at once, the corridors slid open again only this time it wasn't anyone they knew it was a woman selling things from a tray. They bought things like chocolate frogs, bertie botts every flavored beans and Drooble's Best Blood Flavored Blowing Gum. As soon as Malfoy and Snape had left, Peter feeling that he was safe left with Remus to their compartmetnt. James, Kris and Sirius all slept most of the way to Hogwarts. When they awoke it was by a voice telling them to change into their robes for they'd arrive in five minutes. They all pulled out their Hogwarts robes and as they had finished the train stopped. The voice said"Leave your trunks, they will be taken up seperately and step off the train." When they did there was a giant yelling for the first years. the castle she saw was amazing. Sirius called her over to where James, Remus and Peter were by a carriage. The rode for about fiftenn minutes and the carriage came to a stop. They climbed out of the carriage and walked up the the huge doors. Inside they were taken to the Great Hall for sorting and the feast. As they walked inside they took their seats in front of a golden plate and goblet. When the first years entered the hat begain to sing:  
Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bollers back your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwart's sorting hat and I can catch them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart.  
You might belong in Huffelpuff where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you have a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,  
These cunning folk use any means to achieve the ends.  
  
The hat Kris thought was amazing as the sorting began. The names of students were called and they put on the hat. "Ashley Cotten" "Hufflepuff"announced the hat and a loud round of applause sounded throughout the hall. "Megan Hayes" "Slytherin" "Nicole Stark" "Ravenclaw" "Justin Michels" "Gryffindor" The sorting ended quite quickly and then the plates and goblets began to fill themselves as Proffessor Dumbledore made some announcements and Proffessor Mcgonnagal handed out schedules. Gryffindor scheules were as follows:  
Transfiguration-Burks w/ Huffelpuff  
Charms-Parsons w/ Slytherin  
History of Magic-Hartley w/ Ravenclaw  
Herbology-Thompson w/ Huffelpuff  
Potions-Stone w/ Slytherin  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-Jeffries w/ Ravenclaw  
  
"Oh great. Transfiguration first with Proffessor Burks."James yawned. 


	4. Remus' secret

Then everyone left with the prefect from their house. They went up staircase after staircase. Some with trick steps, and they seemed to have minds of their own, because they turned around at any random time. When they reached a picture of a chubby lady in a pink dress she asked them for the password. The prefect didn't even have time to answer because James had already shouted "Hippopotamonstraquippdadillaphobia" as the portrait swung open no-one paid any attention as they were all staing at James. "What? It's the fear of long words." The Gryffindor's all went to their dormitories to unpack, only Kris came back down to write in her journal.  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Journal,  
I love Sirius Black!!!! Hogwarts is an amazing  
school with real ghosts and onethey call Peeves  
he's a poltregist who's alwaysbeing stupidly annoying.  
The feast was awesome. WellI better go because James  
and the other boys are coming. Write more later.  
-Love Always-  
Krissey Sylvester  
  
James walked around the corner just as she hid her journal only he happened to catch a glimpse of her hiding it. "What was that?" "Nunya!"Kris answered. "Oh, come on please. What was it?" he begged. She just couldn't resist the look he gave her. It was one of those wet puppy that has just been kicked kinda looks. "Alright fine. It's my journal and NO you can't see it." He mumbled another comment and sat down with Remus and Sirius to talk of the wizarding world. "So what have you guys heard about?" figures James would start the conversation. "It's pretty obvious James, that some dark force is taking over." Remus smarted. Krissey just couldn't resist butting in, "From what I've heard it's some-one they call Lord V." "Yhea me too." James and Sirius answered. "So far we know it's evil and called Lord V." In mid sentance Peter cut Remus off. "ooh and it's not like that at Hogwart's." Ya know he's right! Maybe there's a spell protecting hogwart's, but we can figure that out tomorow boys cause I'm going to bed." Kris yawned and she stalked off to her dormitory to change. Once in her black nightgown she crawled into bed. Just as she started to doze off she heard a voice. She sat up and looked all around only to find her friends all sleeping. "Maybe I'm hearing things."she thought. There it was again she was sure. "Hey." She saw no-one but the voice sounded very farmilliar. Then out of nowhere Sirius appeared. She started to ask how but he was already answering. "Borrowed James' invisability cloak." "Oh ok. Well let's go downstairs because you're not supposed to be here." Once in the common room she started to talk. "So what do you think's going on in the wizarding world??" "Dunno not enough information to tell."(He attempted to change the subject)"Wonder what we'll do in charms tomorrow?" "Put a spell on something." "Stop being smart." Sirius whined. Kris only smiled. It was again romantic the only differance was that this time there were no interruptions. After a while longer of talking the two again went to bed. When she awoke she dressed in her robes then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She got there only to find that Proffessor Mcgonnagal was missing. Dumbledore told them to calm down that she'd only been gone since the feast ended. Krissey thought it was strange. A teacher disappears. Naturally this cleared her mind of all her work that day. James came down to breakfast with Sirius sleepily following. "Morning." Krissey chirped happily. "Right morning it is. Is it a good one?" Sirius still apparently wasn't awake yet. Maybe hearing about Mcgonnagal would wake him up. "Well Mcgonnagal disappeared or at least they can't seem to find her." "What? A teacher's missing? Did I hear that correctly?" It was Peter. "Yes."they all answered at once. "Hey James. Where's Remus?" Krissey asked. "Dunno, haven't seen him since last night either." Kris told James that he should go to Dumbledore. "Oh nah. He does this all the time it's nothing to worry about." Here he was interrupted by Sirius: "Yhea once a month around a full moon to be exact." "You don't suppose he could be a" she lowered her voice "werewolf or a vampire do you?" she asked cautiously. "No way of course not it's impossible." James answered. Sirius glanced in Krissey's direction as if to say "I totally disagree with James."and Peter looked terrified at the thought. The plates and goblets began to clear themselves as the students started disappearing to their respective classrooms. They went to their Transfiguration class all wondering where Proffessor Mcgonnagal was. Once inside Susan, a Huffelpuff girl, asked where their teacher was. No sooner had she finished her sentance than their teacher jumped from her chair and stood in front of the chalkboard. Proffessor Burks' classroom errupted with "OOOh"s and "Awww"s as they saw a cute, fuzzy, little bunnie hop out from their teacher's desk. What frightened them was when the bunnie turned into their teacher. Half the students screamed, or fell out of their chairs(sometimes both). While the other half gasped and their eyes got really big. So while her class wondered how she had done that they tried to transform a large green recliner into a set of two cats. Krisey however knew exactly how she had been a rabbit so her chair didn't have extra tails os whiskers like James'. She knew very well because she too was an anamigus. In Charms they learned to levitate a feather using a spell(Wingardium Leviosa). History of Magic, Kris thought was very boring because when Proffessor Hartley wasn't yelling or glaring they got to hear about the goblin rebellions. Herbology was much more fun. They moved baby Mandrakes into larger pots. These creatures are amazing, just like real babies except they have leaves for hair and of course the fact that their crying is deafning or sometimes even deadly. Potions was a sleepy class, all they did was study about Polyjuice Potion ingredients. Defense Against the Dark Arts they were learning about werewolves. After that class the boys found Kris in the library and began helping to look for information on Lord V. There wasn't anything so Kris decided to write in her journal.  
  
September 22nd  
Dear Journal,  
This place is amazing and the  
people are very nice. Me and Sirius  
are still together and he's still  
just as sweet as ever although I  
still can't seem to figure out wher Remus  
went to.  
-Love Always-  
Kris  
  
Just after she finished her last sentance and was putting her journal away some-one came through the portrait hole. She looked up to see Remus staring her in the face looking very pale, dressed in torn robes, and with dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly(without knowing why) she fooungd herself screaming at him. "WHERE WERE YOU?!!? WHAT IS GOING ON!??! WE well I was worried sick about you." she looked almost to tears waiting for his reply. "I know and I'm sorry...For worrying you. I know I can trust you so I'll explain. I'm gonna change and get a cloak, be right back." She was wondering why she she had screamed when he came back down the stairs. She felt some-one grab her wrists. "Remus." she sounded so annoyed. "How you know?"he asked astonished. "One word Remus, one word. SiriusBlack." "That explains it. Hey that's two words." "Stop trying to be smart. I said it as one word." "Well anyway get under here and let's go down to the lake." Remus and Krissey snuck out the portrait hole, downstairs , and out the door. 


	5. The breakup

Down past Hagrid, the game keeper's hut and down to the lake. He stared at her for at least five minutes before beginning to explain. "I doubt you'll believe me, but I'll tell you anyway.... Krisssey...I'm...a werewolf. I change like that every month between the nineteenth and the twenty third. I go down to the Shreiking Shack in Hogsmeade and get there through the Whomping Willow." "Actually Remus I do believe you. I don't have any reason not to do I? You've never lied to me. I already knew anyway. Just one question though. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "You're too smart for your own good, you know that don't you?!!? I didn't tell you because I didn't want you freaking out and telling anyone. I was scared about loosing my friends or being kicked out of school." he answered still shocked that she'd found out. "Well then your secrets safe with me and you can keep telling me any of your problems as long as I can tell you mine." "Thank you so much. It felt really good to tell some-one. Hey wait you said something about your problems. Well go tell." Krissey shot him a nervous glance. "Well I don't think it's going to work out between me and Sirius. He makes me feel like he's....cheating on me or something." "Well Siruis can make you feel many differant ways. I mean he makes me feel like a total dumbass sometimes and not even James can do that. Hey it's getting kinda cold out here let's go back inside, and aside from that if I know Sirius, which I believe I do, he's going to be sitting in the common room waiting on us when we get back. We don't want him to think any thing do we.?"he whispered. "We don't? Why not?" Kris jokingly questioned. "Oh shut up and let's go." They snuck back up to the school and went back up the stairs to the common room. Once they had walked in they saw some-one on the couch. Just as Remus predicted Sirius was waiting tor them."Hey Guys." "Hey Sirius." "Well you two I'm going to bed night." Remus said before going up the stairs jumping them two at a time. After Sirius was completely sure Remus was up the stairs he started a conversation with and knowing him the first question he asked her was where her and Remus were. "Well Sirius, we were down at the lake talking." Kris told him. "About what?" he asked her protectivly. "Where he was and why. By the way nothing's going on between us, you look kinda worried." "Where was he?" Sirius asked. "Sorry can't tell you that, it's not my secret. If you want to know ask him and he might tell you. I promised I wouldn't say anything." "Well ok fine. I guess you're right. So what's been up in the wizarding worls?" "To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. There wasn't anything in The Daily Prophet, except that they haven't found Mcgonnagal yet." Krissey answered. "I haven't found anything either. I'm so happy you were down here, I missed you. That's why I came." he told her romantically. "Thanks Sirius. I missed you too." For some reason her mind kept drifting back to the conversation with Remus. He himself upstairs in his dorm was thinking "God Sirius, I hate you. I like her so much why did you have to see her first. He alwalys gets the good ones. I really like her alot. Those brown smoldring eyes with a slight sparkle, and that smile. Oh god I hate Sirius, if he wasn't like my brother I'd curse him. He always gets what I want." Sirius gently leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat back and curled up talking. About an hour or so later they fell asleep. James woke them around seven to tell them to come down to breakfast. As the walked students were talking about Mcgonnagal's disappearance. In the Great Hall, Proffessor Dumbledore announced that a note was delivered to his office by a scrawny blak owl. The note had said:  
Proffessor Mcgonn@gal  
is safe for now. I want  
Lucius malfoy and Severus  
snape.  
  
Me  
  
After classes they all went up to Gryffindor tower to discuss the note. "Well meet me here at ten. The common room is usually deserted by then." Kris told them. "Got it." the others answered. Just then Rachel came down the staris and she and Kris walked out the portrait hole to talk. On their way to the lake Amanda and Nicole walked down the steps. "Hey you two. What's up?" Amanda called. "Not much, just going down to the lake. Wanna come?" "Sure Rach. You bet." As they got down to the lake Rachel turned and began talking anamatidly. "The whole reason I called you away from those four was because I was wondering if James has a girlfriend." "Since we're on the subject, what about Peter?" Nicole asked. "Or Lucius?" Amanda added. "James No, Lucius No. I don't know about Peter though. The little mouse never says anything. I'll find out for you and better yet I'll even try to get you guys together with them. I do need help sorting out who likes who."Kris replied. "Rachel likes James, Amanda likes Lucius, and I like Peter." Nicole said. "Ok. Well girls I'm gonna go in. I have some homework I need to do in the library." She walked inside and what perfect timing, there was Lucius coming up the steps also on the way to the library. "Hey Kris, what's goin on?" he greeted her. "Not much but, we need to talk. "What about?" "Amanda" "Which Amanda?" "Alexander she wants to go out with you. So what do you say Lucius?" "Are you kidding? Of course I liked her on the first day and Severus liked.. oh well never mind." he said trying to cover himself. "Who?" Krissey asked. "I said never mind." "If you don't tell me I swear I'll use one of James' homemade curses on you." she threatened. "Ok ok. He liked well he liked...you." "Well I'd say yes to him in a heartbeat if I wasn't with Sirius." They went their seperate ways after that because after studying Krissey decided that she needed to get back to the common room because it was already nine forty-five. She changed and went down the stairs to meet up with the boys. As she came into the common room they entered the portrait hole with all kinds of food from the kitchens. Remus met them in the common room with the candy from Hogsmeade. Just as the conversation began Krissey heard a noise from behind the couch and went to see what it was. They invited Rachel to join them. Just then Kris thought of something, "Hey Peter you're single right, well will you go out with Nicole Stark? She likes you a lot." "I guess." "Cool, Oh and James will you go out with Rachel I mean she's crazy about you. "Rach's eyes grew so big Krissey thought they might pop before James answered. "If you're serious then bloody hell yhea." She stood and moved over to sit by him until Sirius interfeared by saying ''Can we please get back to the conversation!!" "Why do they want Malfoy and Snape is my question." "Duh, because they're evil James They're Slytherin. Why else would anyone want them?" Remsu smarted. "Boys, Boys will you cut it out."Krissey interviened. "Have we found anything else out?" "Yhea, that Remus is a smartass and Sirius is a bloody idiot" "James , I ment about the wizarding world but if you insist on telling us otherwise tell us something we don't already know." Krissey joked. Somehow that upset Sirius and it resulted in an argumeant between Krissey and Sirius. "You didn't have to tell them about how I feel around my family!!" "Well you shouldn't have called me an idiot. You know what... This relationship is over!!!" Fine" Krissey yelled as she ran for the stairs. 


	6. Snape

Once in her dormitory she allowed herself to fall onto her four poster and read the first letter she'd gotten from him as she began to cry. Hugging her pillow she cried for what seemed like hours until she was interrupted by a soft voice. "Hey, it's ok. I know he hurt you but it'll be alright. You deserve better anyways." She raised her head to see Remus standing at the foot of her bed."Thanks, Remie but i want him. He never acted like this before today." "Yhea tell me about it. he freaked once he found out that malfoy was dating Amanda. And where in the bloody hell did you get Remie from?" "Well I don't know I just thought it up but do you think he's jealous?" "Hey i dunno, I'm just telling you that I'm always here if you need a friend." "Thanks again Remie but you need to get some sleep, we have double dark arts tomorrow." she reminded him. "Ugh, right in that case I'll be going. Night Krissey." "Night Remie." she whispered smiling. After a quick kiss on the cheek he turned and left her to her thoughts. suddenly it occured to her, "Oh my god. I like Remus." she thought out loud. The next morning, still in depression, she thought of nothing except Remus and what he's said. After her fourth class of the day, Herbology, Severus came up to her with a note. It was just as the bell rang and after handing it to her her bolted. As she stolled down the hall to Proffessor Jeffries dungeon classroom she opened the note and read it.  
  
-Krissey-  
Hey. I heard you and Black  
broke up. Did you really? If  
you did then will you  
go out with me?!? Well  
gotta go! -Always-  
Severus Snape  
  
Kris thought it was sweet but, she wasn't sure. She talked to Amanda and her advice was to go for it. "Maybe I should." she thought to herself, "you know what I will." Krissey took her seat next to Remus in the back of the Dark Arts classroom and began to write Snape back.  
  
~Severus~  
Hey, I've thought about it  
and I'm gonna say yes. Me and  
Sirius did break up and you'll just  
have to bare with me because I'm  
still kind of depressed. Well bye!  
~Love Always~  
Krissey Sylvester  
  
Remus just happened to notice that she was writing and ask what it was about. "Oh just a letter to Sever he asked me out." she answered calmly. "WHAT?!? Did you say yes?" he all but yelled above Proffessor Jeffries. "Do you mind Mr. Lupin? I am trying to teach." he said. "Sorry Proffessor." He turned back to Krissey. "Yes Remus." He shakily pulled his parchment out and began to write.  
  
James  
Kris is mad. Snape asked  
her out and she said yes.  
That's not right James  
it's not fair. G/2/G  
Remus  
Lupin  
  
He passed it over to James who fell from his seat in an attempt to keep from screaming. "Is there a problem Mr. Potter." Proffessor Jeffries asked with an annoyed tone. "N-no sir." he answered. He then wrote:  
  
Messrs  
What do you think you're  
doing? It's Snape!!! Please  
don't for my sake, If you do  
that means I have to get  
along with him.  
Prongs  
  
Moony  
I wrote her and told her not to.  
I think she's just doing this because  
of Sirius. ~Prongs~  
  
He passed the two notes across the room to Remus and he handed Kris hers. Krissey however wrote him back.  
  
~Prongs~  
You can't control me  
I'll do as I please. You  
only have to get along  
while I'm around. And  
for your information  
it's not because of Siri.  
~Love Always~  
Messrs.  
  
Krissey passed hers over to James and he he felt suddenly afraid actually terrified of Krissey. Luckily about that time class was over and she left to give Severus her note. She found him and Lucius across the grounds at the lake. She walked straight up to him and handed him her letter and turned heading for the common room. Just as she entered Sirius came running up to her yelling. "Is it true Krissey please tell me it's not true." She calmly stated, "Sorry Sirius. It's true." "But, but Kris I love you." he pleaded. "Really? Well you fooled me." "Look baby I'm sorry I really am. Please take me back, Please." "No Sirius. I have a boyfriend and besides, I refuse to date a bloody smartass who's jealous of Lucius Malfoy!!" He was terribly hurt and ran up to his room and cried. Remus was lucky he'd gotten James' invisability cloak. He waited till the common room was cleared before he spoke to Krissey because he'd already been upstairs to check on Sirius. He then asked her to follow him upstairs. "Remus I can't, it's the boys' dorm and besides I wouldn't because Siri's up.." "Look Krissey you're going to come with me whether you like it or not. I want you to see him!!!" She gave him somewhat of an inconsiderate look before pulling the cloak over her head. Krissey obediantly followed him up the stairs and through a door. She sat on his bed and watched as Sirius shed tears onto his pillow. She whispered to Remus "Please Remie help him." He walked over to Sirius' bed and began to speak. 


End file.
